In a place under very congested traffic in case of long-distance travel by car during a festive season or holidays, or when it is not possible to go to a restroom for a long time, it is a very serious trouble to relieve oneself for urgent needs. Particularly, it is almost impossible to request a child to retain his water for a long time, and a need for urgent urination is a serious problem.
Therefore, portable urinals using an absorbent of a highly polymerized compound have been lately proposed, but the entries of the conventional portable urinals are shaped without considering user's urine directions.
A man may have an experience that his urine is discharged from an upper left direction into a right down direction or an upper right direction into a left down direction, that is, his urine is discharged into unintentional directions when urinating into a diagonal direction, causing the urine to be splashed about. If the length of the urinal is extended recklessly for all that, it is inconvenient to carry and not easy to handle the urinal after use.
A registered device for a portable urinal (Registration No. 20-025908) is disclosed in the Utility Model Publication. The urinal of the registered device is structured to dispose of feces and urine, in which an absorbent layer is attached to a bag whose upper portion is open and which has the bag in order to have an inner space to contain feces and urine, but does not consider discharged direction of user's urine at all, so that urine is disadvantageously splashed about when the urinal is used in a narrow place such as in a car or when a child who is yet unskillful to control his body uses it.
A patent application for a disposable product to handle body fluids is disclosed in the open patent publication (Publication No. Pat. 2001-0051773). The applied invention improves a diaper that fits well to a corresponding part of a user's body and to which a pad is attached in order not to easily come off. However, the diaper must be put on for relieving himself or removed from the user's body. It is also unreasonable for either an adult or a child to use the diaper for infants without modification.